This Invention relates to controlling utility services within buildings and more particularly to the logical control of such utility services.
Logical control of utility services within buildings has heretofore been proposed, illustrative of which are the proposals of U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,587 granted to Geoffrey P. Brown Dec. 7, 1993 and Pat. No. 5,331,619 granted to Thomas G Barnum et al on Jul. 19, 1994.
In the fields of plumbing and electrical it is typically required that various services within building structures be provided with a means of control so that individual areas receiving these services can be isolated from other areas of the building for the purposes of repair.
A common method for this isolation of electrical services is a wall switch or an electrical breaker located within a service panel that is located at some remote location within the building. These switches and breakers typically control lights, electrical outlets, and various pieces of equipment.
The common method for the isolation of plumbing services is a cut-off valve that is typically located above ceiling panels or concealed within a wall and accessed through a service panel. If the service is natural gas, then the cut-off valve can be located upon the roof. Cut-off valves control water to plumbing fixtures and equipment or gas to appliances.
In the field of construction of a building containing science laboratory rooms such as a school facility, it often is practical to control these services with another technique. This technique typically utilizes electrically activated contacts, relays, and solenoid valves. These electrical control apparatuses are typically controlled or activated by the turning ON or OFF of an electrical switch thereby energizing or de-energizing the apparatus. These switches can be located on a wall or concealed within a cabinet such as within an instructor""s desk.
This alternative method of controlling these services regulates accessibility to the services. That is to say, a classroom instructor can determine those times when the students in the classroom need the various services. When a service is needed then the switch can be turned to the ON position and access to the service is granted. On the other hand, when a service is not needed then the switch remains in the OFF position and access is denied. This alternative control method helps to prevent accidental or unauthorized use of the service. These methods of controlling the access to these various services within a classroom have been considered the most practical.
However, there remain several disadvantages to the use of this type of control means. For instance, for maintenance purposes, if the cut-off valve and solenoid valve to the plumbing service is positioned in a concealed ceiling space then it becomes necessary to first determine the location of the valve. Then, one must utilize an elevating apparatus such as a ladder to gain access to the valve for maintenance purposes. If an emergency arises, then it becomes virtually impossible to close the valve within a short period of time. Also, if these valves are located upon the roof, there is the need to first gain access to the of before any maintenance can be performed.
Because the service and solenoid valves are remotely located away from the controlling switch, it becomes necessary for an electrician to install wiring from the controlling switch to the control valve. Very detailed coordination between the electrical and plumbing trades is needed. The exact locations of the valves must be coordinated. The actual voltage necessary to activate the solenoid valve must be determined. As is often the case, conflicts arise between the trades regarding the type of voltage required to activate the solenoid valve.
In addition, as is often the case in the installation of natural gas services, it is necessary that the concealed gas piping and valve apparatus, be within a secondary containment enclosure. In such a case when the gas service is controlled by an electrical solenoid, it is essential that not only the pipe and valve be sealed within the enclosure but also that the electrical conduit and wiring connections be likewise sealed. To properly accomplish this requirement, it is necessary that the outer conduit connector be airtight. But also, the wiring within the conduit must also be sealed airtight.
In the case of remote control of the electrical service to the classroom, typically, a remote set of contacts or a relay is utilized to control the electrical outlets. This relay is typically located within an access panel or box and located within the ceiling space. An electrical switch located within the room activates the relay.
Since it is the intent of this technique of controlling the various services to the classroom to restrict access to the services, then it becomes necessary to provide a method to deny or regulate access to the controlling switch. In other words, if the instructor does not choose to permit the use of a service such as the cold water outlets in the room, then the electrical control switch should be left in the OFF position. If it is desired that the activation of this switch be strictly enforced, then this switch must be located within a locked and/or concealed containment area such as the instructor""s desk.
However, under these described conditions if an emergency arose, it would become necessary for the instructor to first unlock the containment area before the switch could be turned OFF and the service deactivated. Also, if the instructor were to be called away from the classroom momentarily, then there would be no means of deactivating the service in the event of an emergency.
Not only would this configuration create a potentially hazard, but also it restricts future repositioning and arrangement of the classroom. For instance, since the instructor""s desk has electrical switches that are firmly connected with wiring through electrical conduits, it is impossible to move or reposition the desk without first disconnecting these conduits.
To help prevent such emergency situations electrical panic type push buttons are often positioned near the exit to the classroom. These panic buttons are typically connected to a building fire alarm system. Though these panic buttons may de-activate the services during emergency situations, it does become necessary to provide the wiring so that the remotely located solenoid valves and electrical relays can be disengaged.
Also to be considered is a situation whereby the instructor fails to deactivate a service at the end of the classroom day. In such an event the service would remain active through non-use periods. If an emergency arose during these times then there would be no way to prevent a catastrophe.
To explain such a situation, suppose that near the end of the school day a student inadvertently leaves a cold water faucet open at a sink. And suppose that the drain to this sink has become clogged preventing the drainage of the water from the sink. By the beginning of the next school day a tremendous amount of water damage could occur within the classroom. Further, if the event occurred prior to an extended weekend or holiday, then this damage could likely extend to the entire school.
Now suppose that rather than a water outlet, there was left open a gas valve. The results of such an event could be catastrophic. Clearly, a better method to control these services to school science classrooms needs to be found.
There presently exists a means to remotely control and activate the various xe2x80x9cHVACxe2x80x9d systems located within the building. This method is commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cEMSxe2x80x9d or energy management system. Though this xe2x80x9cEMSxe2x80x9d does have the capabilities to regulate time intervals when services can be activated, presently there does not exist a common link between the xe2x80x9cEMSxe2x80x9d and the activating switches for science classroom services.
The Service Panel with Utility Controller according to the invention hereof comprises an access service panel to contain the control components, the cut-off valves, the various pipe fittings, solenoids, relays, switches, wiring, connectors and locks; all of the major components needed to control and activate the various services that are utilized in a typical school classroom while ensuring the safety of the students in the classroom.
Objects and advantages of our instant invention include:
A) to provide an accessible service panel with a logic controller containing the major components needed for the control of the various services typically utilized in school science classrooms;
B) to provide a service panel with a logic controller where the components are pre-selected and pre-assembled to insure compatibility thereby eliminating conflicts among the various trades involved in the installation and further permitting ease in the installation process;
C) to provide a service panel with a logic controller having the means to insure the safety of the students occupying the classroom.
Further objects and advantages are to provide a Service Panel that restricts the unauthorized use of the various services to the science classroom. The door-mounted indicators provide for ease in determining the services that are activated. Because a key is needed to activate but not de-activate the services, usage of the service panel is made simple. Restricted access to the interior compartment of the Service Panel is further limited to authorized maintenance personnel. This feature prevents inadvertent injury to non-authorized persons. It further prevents potential damage to the interior components of the service panel. However, because the plumbing cut-off and solenoid valves are located within the panel compartment, their maintenance is made easy.
Because control and access to the panel is restricted, the Service Panel with Utility Controller can be located in plain sight and near the exit to the classroom. Therefore, the panic button mounted upon the door of the Service Panel will deactivate the services in the event of an emergency. This panic button can also be connected to the building fire alarm system, thus notifying authorities in the event of an emergency. Further, after the pressing of the panic button, it is necessary to reset the Utility Controller prior to re-activation of the services. Because this reset switch is located within the Service Panel, the possible re-activation during an emergency is avoided.
Because the Utility Controller contains the means to regulate the time of day that the Service Panel can be activated and de-activated, the risk that a service is inadvertently left active is avoided.
Another further advantage of the Service Panel is that, according to one embodiment, within it is located the Utility Controller which houses the electronic controller and other electrical components. This unique design prevents potential water damage to the components due to leakage in water service piping.
Further, requirements that natural gas piping be within a secondary containment enclosure is achieved. Though the Utility Controller has exposed electrical wiring that enters the box through non-sealed conduit, it has a gasketed door that once closed and secured seals it from the main Service Panel. The Service Panel having a gasketed door panel thus becomes the required secondary containment enclosure.
Though the electrical relay for control of electrical outlets is remotely located, the control switch and needed wiring and other control components are still centrally located with the switches for the other various services.
Further, since the Service Panel and Utility Controller are provided as individual components; the Service Panel with pre-assembled piping, the door assembly, and the Utility Controller; there is limited concern over the potential damage to various components during the rough-in stages of the construction of the building. In other words, components are assembled as needed rather than at one time which is the case in many other applications.
Also, because the Service Panel and Utility Controller contain pre-wired components with disconnect switches, there is ease in maintenance.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.